


Something Borrowed

by kankokujinpoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chicken or Steak?, M/M, Please RSVP, Probably ooc, Vegetarian option available, What am I doing, You're cordially invited to the wedding of Kuroo Testurou and Tsukishima Kei, still writing about nothing over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi reflects on his own relationship at his friends' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish Internal Audit, but this popped in my head and I'm not sure....

“I'm so nervous I could barf.”

“Please don't.”

“It's an expression, Akaashi. I won't throw up in your car.” 

Akaashi grips the steering wheel. Of course he knows it's an expression. If he were being honest, he's feeling pretty nauseous himself. As he comes up to a stop light he glances at Kuroo in his passenger seat. The taller of the two is sitting straight up, trying not to wrinkle his suit. He keeps taking deep breaths, pulling down the sun visor, flipping open the mirror attached, then slamming it shut. His hands won't stop moving. They're drumming against the arm rest, then fiddling with his tie, then his hair. Normally, Akaashi wouldn't be affected by such erratic movements, he lives with Bokuto after all, but it's the deep breaths that are grating on his nerves. 

It's not like the inhale is bad. The only evidence of the actual inhale is the physical movements. He can see Kuroo's chest puff up with as much air as his tight suit will allow. His mouth looks like it's swishing the air around, like trying to taste a fine wine. But it's as if he's given up completely when it comes to the exhale. The air rushes out of him, his lips vibrating against the force. Like he's giving the air a raspberry. If the faux-raspberry noise isn't enough, at the end of the exhale Kuroo gives an extra 'puff' at the end like he wants none of the air in his lungs to remain. 

At the stop light alone Kuroo does this at least ten times. Akaashi counted. 

For his own sanity Akaashi grips the steering wheel even tighter and closes his eyes. He's trying to count to ten, name all of the irregular french verbs, list all of the colors in a crayola crayon box, anything to get his mind off of his fidgeting passenger. 

Maudire, Mettre, Moudre, Mourir--

“Hey, Akaashi?”

Mouvoir, Naitre, Nuire--

“Akaashi?”

“What Kuroo, what is it?”

“The light is green.”

Akaashi slams the gas pedal and Kuroo has to brace himself from slamming the back of his head onto the headrest.

“Sorry,” Akaashi mutters.

“Nah, it's okay. I'm probably freaking you out, I promise I won't get sick in your car.”

It's Akaashi's turn to exhale deeply, not in such an annoying way, though, “it's fine. I know you're nervous.”

The next red light comes and goes without discussion. This does not help Akaashi's stomach settle.

“Can you believe it's actually happening?” Kuroo asks, facing the window. At first, Akaashi thinks he's really talking to his reflection. Then he turns to the smaller boy, “I'm getting married today,” he says with a small, nervous, laugh.

“It is hard to believe...” Akaashi tries to joke, but the hardness in his voice doesn't make it out like usual.

“Thanks again for driving me, I know you're technically on the Bride's side, but Bokuto and Kenma had to stop and 'pick up something' which is code word for prepare the hotel.” Kuroo still sounds nervous, but it's more excitement. 

“I don't think Tsukishima would like being called a bride.” Akaashi was a little surprised at first when Tsukishima asked him to be his second best man. The younger boy had been extremely shy about it. Not the Tsukishima Akaashi is used to seeing. At first he thought it was because he didn't like anyone else enough to ask them, but Bokuto had told him that Tsukishima told Kuroo that he considers Akaashi to be a close friend, not just Kuroo's friend. It's true, the two had become close over the years, not just for the sake of their boyfriends. 

Akaashi even thinks that he would return the favor and ask Tsukishima to be a part of his wedding party when he gets married.

When he gets married? 

Hah hah hah. 

The words 'Tsukishima' and 'bride' in the same sentence have put Kuroo in a trance. He's smiling, most likely daydreaming about the events of tonight. 

Akaashi is almost finished with all of the irregular verbs, stomach finally feeling settled, when Kuroo's phone rings.

He pulls it out of his suit pocket and answers, cracked voice giving away his nerves, “hey mom.”

Akaashi tries to go back to his verbs, giving Kuroo his privacy, but his thoughts are interrupted by a phone call of his own.

“Bokuto.”

“Hey babe! We're almost done at the hotel, guess what we did.”

“What.”

“We put red food coloring in the tub! Instead of a romantic bubble bath they're going to think there's been a murder!” As Bokuto laughs he can hear Kenma in the background clarifying that the 'we' is really just Bokuto.

“Drain it.”

“Kuroo will get a kick out of it.”

“No he won't.”

“Come on...”

“Bokuto.”

“Ok ok ok,” Akaashi hears the drain release, “it's draining. We'll be at the venue in ten minutes.”

“O-” Akaashi hears a click, “-kay.”

It's not that Bokuto is angry, he always hangs up abruptly. Kuroo is still talking to his mom, about the honeymoon from what Akaashi can hear. Something about passports and reservations. 

Akaashi tries to go back to his verbs, but his thoughts are still interrupted by a certain bird-brained best man. 

His nauseousness is returning. 

He should be happy for his two friends. Maybe he just doesn't like weddings. The stress built up around it, even if you aren't either of the grooms... Akaashi still had to rent a tux, spend money on a wedding gift, bachelor parties, all that. 

Or maybe he's just jealous.

“We're starting a trend, mom, I heard Daichi bought a ring...”

Akaashi slams on the breaks. Again, Kuroo has to brace himself, this time from meeting the dashboard. Luckily he has quick reflexes, but he only has one hand to make the block.

The shoulder of the hand he's holding his phone in hits the dashboard, “dude.”

“Sorry, Kuroo. I thought I saw an animal.”

Kuroo is staring at Akaashi. Akaashi can hear Kuroo's mom ask him if everything is alright. When Kuroo doesn't she carries on, something about last minute flower arrangements. 

Akaashi is trying not to adopt the obnoxious deep breaths, but for some reason he's having trouble working his lungs. 

“You okay, Keiji?” Kuroo looks more than just a little concerned. He's skipped over his playful banter and goes right for the real talk. 

“Yeah, sorry, I'm fine.”

Kuroo isn't convinced. Akaashi knows he isn't convinced. How about those crayola colors?

He's praying Kuroo isn't going to push the topic, and luckily Kuroo's mother comes to the rescue.

She says something that catches Kuroo's attention, “What, mom? No, we went with Ipomoea albas... yeah the Moonflower....”

Akaashi eases the car into drive again. He can't stop thinking about what Kuroo just told his mother. 

Daichi bought a ring. 

It shouldn't matter to Akaashi, but it does. He had the same feeling when Kuroo told Akaashi he bought a ring. Shouldn't he be happy for his friends? Of course he's happy for his friends!!

It's just that.

Akaashi and Bokuto have been dating since high school. Hell, Akaashi would even say before high school. He can't think of a time when he hasn't been dating Bokuto. He knows Daichi and Sugawara are pretty much the same, Suga's shared a little about their relationship, but when it comes to actually dating, Akaashi and Bokuto have them beat.

It's not a competition, Akaashi.

Suga used to ask Akaashi for advice when they were third years in high school. It was obvious even then that Daichi had feelings for the silver haired boy, but had yet to... express those feelings yet. By their third year Bokuto and Akaashi had at least three after school detentions for... expressing their feelings.... 

Kuroo and Tsukishima haven't even been official for that long. Not that the two don't deserve happiness and unity and all that, but the two waited so long to make it official among friends that Akaashi never thought either boy had any interest in actually making it government official. Even Yaku and Lev have been seeing each other longer than the Grooms of the evening. 

He and Bokuto have been dating longer than any of their friends. He can't remember a time when he hasn't been with Bokuto. And he likes it that way. Bokuto has always been there for him and he's been there for Bokuto. Under all of that goof and hair, there's a side to Bokuto that only Akaashi knows. 

The side that...

Um...

Well one time Bokuto bought.... no wait, that was his mom...

Once, when Akaashi failed an exam....

No, they ended up fighting after that....

“I think the moment I knew was when we went to the dinosaur exhibit last year. I convinced the museum to let us have a picnic in the robotic dinosaur room. He was so surprised, I even paid one of the operators to have a Dilophosaurus deliver him a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Any dinosaur that walked up next to us he had some fact about them. It was so cute to see him afraid to touch them even though they were just robots. ”

Kuroo's mom must be giving his son a pep talk. He seems much more calm, now. He's talking about the first time they met in high school, so she must be asking him questions that will put his mind in the right place. On Tsukishima.

Maybe it's the sickeningly mushy stories Kuroo is telling his mom beside him, but Akaashi can't think of a single time that he and Bokuto have come close to expressing those type of emotions. Sure, they get along, can hold conversations, have serious conversations, but never anything as over the top as Tsukishima taking Kuroo to one of the biggest cat cafes just outside of Tokyo and spending the whole day in it. 

Or releasing fireflies during a lunar eclipse so all they can see is the light of the fireflies dancing around them. 

Or making sure they rent an apartment with plenty of natural light just so Tsukishima can keep a strawberry plant alive all year round.

The more Akaashi thinks about it, what do he and Bokuto do when they're together? Would Bokuto surprise Akaashi with something like a strawberry plant for their anniversary? Also... they've never talked about marriage. Ever. The topic just never came up. Even after Kuroo popped the question and it should have been a natural transition to think, 'hey, what about me and my boyfriend?', neither one of them brought it up.

Why?

“Oh, mom, we're here, you'll be here soon, right? I have to go in the back, Tsukishima is already here with Yamaguchi in the front. Let me know when you get here and I'll open the back door.”

Akaashi didn't realize he already parked and stopped the engine. 

Kuroo opens the car door and check his suit for wrinkles. He does a few stretches and ducks his head back in the car, “Akaashi, are you okay?”

Akaashi is staring at his hands. They're bare. He looks at Kuroo's hands. They're bare, but only for a few more hours. Then...

“Keiji.” Kuroo's voice breaks his thoughts. He realizes he's been staring at Kuroo's hands.

“I'm fine, sorry. Just getting nervous for you.”

Kuroo's eyes bug out a little, but he recovers quickly, “you're supposed to tell me I'll be a great husband and Tsukishima is lucky to have a guy like me.” Queue Kuroo's signature cheesy smile.

“He is lucky to have you, Kuroo.”

“Alright! Make sure to tell him that, too.” Kuroo laughs at his own joke and opens the back seat to get his things, “Tsukishima is in the front should be on the left. I'll be in the back, Bokuto knows, but just in case he calls you because he forgets. I know you'll point him in the right direction.”

~

Akaashi walks towards the front of the building, waving to Kuroo as he makes his way to the back door of the wedding venue. It's not huge, but big enough for Akaashi to get lost in. Luckily, he follows the Tsukshima signs to a room on the right (Kuroo was wrong) where he can hear Yamaguchi gushing over Tsukishima. 

“Tsukki! Your tie is crooked.”

“You haven't lost more weight, have you Tsukki?”

“Do you have your vows memorized? Do you need cue cards? I made some last night just in case.”

Normally Tsukishima would be silencing Yamaguchi, but he looks too into his thoughts to care. He's pacing the room when Akaashi walks in, holding his own bag of clothes and a few things Tsukishima requested.

“Akaashi-san! I was just telling Tsukishima that he might need cue cards for his vows, what do you think?”

Compared to Kuroo, Tsukishima still looks calm. Tsukishima might be pacing, but that's about all that's giving away his nerves. Where Kuroo was jittery, talkative, loud breathing, Tuskishima is still as quiet as ever.

Akaashi reaches in a plastic bag wrapped around his wrist and pulls out a strawberry milk, “I think he'll be fine.”

Tsukishima takes the milk. He's staring at it like the milk is the key to Pandora's Box. 

Yamaguchi takes the milk and opens the lid for him, sliding the open bottle back in his hand. Yamaguchi pulls a straw out of nowhere and places it in the drink. Yamaguchi guides the taller boy's hand to his mouth, just enough distance so he can catch the straw in his teeth. 

He downs the drink in one go.

Akaashi is getting a brain freeze just watching. Once Tsukishima finishes Yamaguchi takes the bottle and throws it away for him. Tsukishima signals for the second milk Akaashi bought, but Yamaguchi intercepts.

“You're going to upset your stomach.”

Akaashi knows the feeling.

Tsukishima looks from Yamaguchi to Akaashi, Akaashi to Yamaguchi, then stopping on Akaashi.

“I'm getting married today.”

Yamaguchi laughs, “I would hope so! Or else there's going to be a lot of dressed up people for nothing.”

Tsukishima's eyes don't leave Akaashi, making the older boy play with his hands. Akaashi takes another deep breath and forces a small smile on his lips.

“It's going to be great, Tsukishima. Kuroo is really, really excited.”

“He is?” 

“Of course he is, Tsukki! You guys are getting married today! Tying the knot. Declaring your love to the world. From this day forward--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Akashi!” how can Yamaguchi be so happy in a time like this? Oh right, he's a good person and is actually happy for his friend...

Tsukishima tilts his head slightly, “Everything okay?”

Akaashi is interrupted again. He digs for his phone in his bag, glad to have an excuse to avoid Tsukishima's questioning gaze.

“Bokuto.”

“Hey babe! We're here, just come in the front?”

“No, Kuroo is in the back, there's a back door.”

“Pfft. You just said back door. Thanks babe.”

This time Akaashi hangs up first.

When he throws his phone back in his bag he looks up to see Tsukishima still looking at him. Yamaguchi isn't in the room anymore. 

“He went to make sure the decorations for the reception are set up.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Did Kuroo say something stupid?”

Akaashi genuinely smiles at the question. He could tell the blonde all of the stories he just heard in the car, but he thinks that would do more harm than good. 

“No, I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Tsukshima starts rummaging through Akaashi's bags. Once he finds the second strawberry milk he retreats to the chair across from the one Akaashi is sitting in. 

“Nothing, nothing. I'm happy for you.”

Tsukishima drinks his second milk a little slower this time. 

Akaashi knows Tsukishima knows. If he can't convince Kuroo that he's fine, then there's no way he's going to convince Tsukishima otherwise. 

When Tsukishima finishes his second milk Akaashi pulls out the bottle of whiskey he was told to hold onto until the reception. He open the bottle and offer Tsukishima a swig.

“For your nerves.”

Tsukishima doesn't have to be told twice. He takes the bottle and takes maybe a sip too many, shoving the bottle back in Akaashi's hands.

“You too.”

“I don't need it.”

“Yes, you do.”

Akaashi matches Tsukishima's swigs (maybe a few more for good luck) and the two sit in silence. They can hear guests coming in. The two roll their eyes when they hear familiar voices echo through the room. 

“It takes some people longer than others, Akaashi-san.”

“I know.”

“He'll come around.”

“I know.”

“Tsukishima, everyone is seated, you ready? Oh! Celebratory shots!” Yamaguchi produces three paper cups out of nowhere. What is this kid, a pantry?

Akaashi thanks the whiskey for warming his throat and calming his stomach. Tsukishima looks fairly calmed, too. Yamaguchi, still happy. 

Yamaguchi is fussing over Akaashi's suit, now. He gives each boy a Moon Flower for their breast pockets. Akaashi takes one, places it in his own pocket, then straightens the one in Tsukishima's pocket. 

“You're getting married today.”

“To Kuroo Testurou.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but can't hide his smile.

~

The wedding goes as expected. 

Walking down the aisle with Bokuto, even as groomsmen, feels weird to Akaashi. When the two lined up Bokuto smiled at him like he normally does. Akaashi feels the whiskey smiling back.

“Are you drunk?” Bokuto whispers, waiting for Yamaguchi and Kenma to cross the mark.

“Nope.”

“Is Tsukki drunk?”

“Nope.”

Yamaguchi trips over the corner of a chair, almost falling until Kenma grabs his arm.

“Riiight.”

“It was just a celebration shot.”

“Or two.”

Akaashi sees the cue from Yaku to start walking but his feet are frozen. He shouldn't have had that shot, shouldn't have looked at his bare hands, shouldn't have thought about anything. He's having a mid-wedding crisis. 

Then, Bokuto takes Akaashi's arm and hooks it in his own. Guiding him down the aisle. The minute Bokuto touches Akaashi, even if the contact is through the his tux (and gloves Bokuto was adamant on wearing), Akaashi's worries melt away.

The whole ceremony feels like a blur to Akaashi. 

Tsukishima turns extremely bright red while Kuroo cries. Akaashi sees the unfortunate souls that bet that Tsukishima would be the one to cry pay up to the ones with sense enough to know Kuroo is the softy. 

When Akaashi looks into the crowd all he sees are happy couples and his stomach is upset again. He looks at Bokuto and finds that Bokuto is looking right back at him, smiling. Does he ever think of their future? He definitely doesn't plan any embarrassingly gushy dates like Kuroo explained on the phone to his mother. If Akaashi can't think of why the two are together he doubts Bokuto is going to have an answer. 

And what about Akaashi? Does he really want all of this fuss over him? He's surprised that Tsukishima does. 

When he hears the difference verbiage of his two friends vows he knows the meaning is the same. He thinks about what vows he would write to Bokuto and how awful Bokuto's would come out. He smiles at the thought. 

Akaashi catches Bokuto's eyes again. The look in his eyes still holds his happy demeanor, but there's a seriousness that completely sobers Akaashi. Too intense to look away, Akaashi feels like they're the only two in the room. Then Kuroo is flapping his arms like an idiot, trying to find where he put the ring. Bokuto reaches from behind and pulls the box from his left coat pocket. He gets some laughs from the guests, but instead of putting on a show like he normally would, he motions for the officiant to continue. He winks at Akaashi, letting him know he's on his best behaviour. 

It's the end of the ceremony and Bokuto's eyes are still on Akaashi. They should be paying attention to the two grooms, but Akaashi still can't look away. He sees his whole life in Bokuto's eyes. Is Tsukishima right? Could it be that Bokuto really does care, but is just a little slow when it comes to these things? Akaashi doesn't doubt the slow part, but is still skeptical of the actual feelings. If Bokuto wanted to marry Akaashi the brunette thinks he would have done so ages ago. 

The officiant is asking the typical questions and Akaashi is asking Bokuto questions of his own. Mentally, of course. He can't ruin his friends' wedding.

He's sending those questions telepathically to his boyfriend of over a decade.

Do you think about us like this?

Do you want to get married?

Do you want to call me your husband?

You still love me, don't you?

Bokuto's eyes are almost on fire they're so bright. The gold flecks are dancing, probably a lot like those fireflies Tsukishima and Kuroo let free. 

Like Akaashi's questions, Bokuto is silent, but Akaashi hears Kuroo answer the officiant. It's the two words that have been Bokuto's answer to those silent questions all along.

“I do.”


End file.
